Harry Potter und die Todesser
by Bosch1990
Summary: das ist meine erste ff seid nicht so hart birtte um viele reviews


Harry Potter 

_und die Todesser _

Happy birthday Harry Im Ligusterweg Nummer vier liegt Harry mit offenen Augen im Bett und wartet 

auf seine Schneeeule Hedwig. Sie war schon öfter lange weg gewesen doch Harry vermisste

Hedwig sehr da sie das einzige Lebewesen ist das nicht bei seinem Anblick zusammenzuckte.

Harry stand auf ging zum Fenster und spähte hinaus.

Was er da sah hatte er noch nie gesehen. Ein Ungetüm flog geradewegs auf sein Fenster zu.

„Was ist das?"dachte Harry und drückte seine Nase gegen die Scheibe. Als das Ungetüm näher kam wurde es von einer nahen Straßenlaterne erleuchtet und Harry machte das Fenster

auf. Drei Eulen kamen aufs Bett geflattert. Seine Schneeeule Hedwig, die Winzeule Pig und ein schöner Steinkautz den er nicht kannte hatten Briefe am Bein geschnürt bekommen.

Harry nahm eine Schere von dem Nachttisch und durchtrennte die Schnüre. Er öffnete Rons Brief und las:

_Hallo Harry,_

_alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Gestern hat Dad eine Eule bekommen halt dich fest. _

_Wir haben im Zauberlotto gewonnen eintausendvierhundert Galleonen!!!_

Harry freute sich für die Weasleys denn sie sind ganz nett aber auch sehr arm. Er öffnete den Brief den der Steinkautz gebracht hatte und Harry sah das der Lehrer für „ Pflege magischer Geschöpfe" und Freund Hagrid ihn geschrieben hatte, las er den Brief voller Begeisterung:

_Hallo Harry,_

_alles Gute zu deinen 13. Geburtstag. Es wird bald etwas geschehen was du niemals _

_erwartet hättest, will dir aber nichts darüber verraten und du kommst bald raus ausn_

_Ligusterweg._

_Dein Freund Hagrid _

Harrys Herz rast vor Aufregung... er kommt raus. „Vielleicht komme ich in den Fuchsbau?"

überlegte Harry. „Oder im Grimmauldplatz?"

Seite: 1

Er nahm nun als letztes den Brief den Hedwig gebracht hatte sah Hermines Handschrift:

_Alles gute zum Geburtstag. Hedwig kam gerade im richtigen Augenblick, weil ich ja wie du _

_weist keine Eule hab und ich bin in Bulgarien bei Victor. Das Buch was ich dir mitgeschickt _

_hab wird dir bestimmt gefallen._

_Hermine_

Harry sah auf den Umschlag des Buches „Tausend Flüche und Gegenflüche".

„Mensch Hermine genau das brauch ich jetzt."flüsterte er. Doch nun viel Harry ein das er außerhalb der Schule noch nicht zaubern darf, denn er ist noch kein voll ausgebildeter

Zauberer.

Harry ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Onkel Vernon und Dudley. Onkel Vernon

ein fetter fleischiger Mann mit sehr wenig Hals und sein Sohn Dudley der mehr breit

als hoch gewachsen ist, glotzten auf einen neuen Fernseher der ein „willkommen in den Ferien Geschenk"für Dudley war. Harry schaute die Nachrichten mit an weil er lauschen

wollte ob die dunkle Seite wieder am Werk ist.

„Eulen!" schrie Onkel Vernon. Eine Eule kam zum Fenster hereingeschwebt. Sie hatte

zwei Briefe im Schnabel. Die Eule ließ einen Brief über Harry fallen ... und den anderen über Dudley.

Dudley der Zauberer 

Tante Petunia, Onkel Vernon und Harry rannten zu Dudley.

„Schnell wirf ihn weg!"kreischte Tante Petunia. Aber Dudley hatte den Brief schon geöffnet.

„Vorlesen." sagte Onkel Vernon wie vom Donner gerührt. „Los mach schon!"

Dudley las laut vor:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Dursley _

_Durch mehrere unangenehmen Umständen, hatten wir leider vor fünf Jahren vergessen ihnen _

_schriftlich mitzuteilen das sie ein Zauberer sind._

Dudleys Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen. Und las weiter.

_Das neue Schuljahr beginnt am ersten September. Der Hogwarts- Express fährt am Bahnhof_

_King's Cross, elf Uhr, Gleis neundreiviertel ab. Erstklässlern ist es erlaubt eine Eule, Katze oder Kröte mitzubringen. Dabei ist auch eine Liste der Bücher führ das neue Schuljahr._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen_

_Professor M. McGonagall_

Stellvertretene Schulleiterin

Seite: 2

Tante Petunia und Harry waren geschockt. „Bravo mein Sohn!"sagte Onkel Vernon mit einen gezwungenen Lächeln. Aber Harry wusste dass er es verabscheute (er hasste die Zaubererei). „Er... wird... selber... entscheiden..."sagte Petunia mit brüchiger Stimme.

Dudley ging mit einen fetten Grinsen ins Zimmer.

**Zwei neue Nachbarn**

Am nächsten morgen erwachte Harry sehr früh. Er zog sich an, setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und schrieb auf zwei Pergamenten die gleichen Worte:

_ICH GLAUBE ICH BIN VERRÜCKT GEWORDEN!!!_

_Dudley ist ein Zauberer... _

_Harry_

Er ging zu seiner Schneeeule und band die zwei Pergamente an Hedwigs Bein.

„Bring das schnellstens zu Ron und Hermine.", erklärte Harry Hedwig.Sie kniff ihn zärtlich ins Ohr und flog durch das offene Fenster in die aufgehende Sonne davon.

„Schon gehört das die Nachbarn von gegenüber und neben an ausziehen.", sagte Vernon zum Abendessen. „Ja", antwortete Tante Petunia. „Die von neben an sind schon letzte Woche ausgezogen, aber die gegenüber... hätte ich gar nicht daran gedacht, weil die letzten Monat erst das Haus gekauft haben."„ Wahrscheinlich pleite gegangen..."schnarrte Onkel Vernon und kaute an seinem Schinkenbrot. Harry fand diese Unterhaltung sinnlos und ging in sein Zimmer.

_Tok, tok_Harry schreckte aus den Schlaf hoch und bemerkte das Hedwig zurück war sie hatte aber noch einen schönen Waldkautz dabei der ebenfalls einen Brief abgeben wollte. Harry ging zum Fenster und öffnete es. Beide Eulen flogen sofort herein, überbrachten ihre Briefe und Hedwig flog zu ihren Käfig und trank erst einmal einen großen schluck Wasser.

„Du kannst auch etwas etwas trinken."fügte Harry an den Waldkautz gewand hinzu, weil der

schon neidisch zuschaute. Harry öffnete den ersten Brief.

_Harry das besprechen wir alles morgen, weil unser Haus von Du-weißt-schon-wer und seinen Anhängern zerstört worden ist! Wir ziehen nämlich in das Haus neben euch ein. Und ich hab gehört das Cho Chang´ s Familie bei euch gegenüber einziehen will (Bill arbeitet_

_jetzt in der Abteilung der Wohnüberwachung)._

_Ron_

Harry hatte gemischte Gefühle. Zum einen Trauer, weil das Haus der Weasleys von Voldemort zerstört worden ist und Glück weil jetzt seine Cho und die Weasleys bald seine Nachbarn sind. Er nahm nun den Brief von den Waldkautz gebracht hatte und las diesen still

durch:

Seite: 3

_Hi Harry_

_Alles Gute nachträglich zum Geburtstag. Sehen uns bestimmt demnächst._

_Deine Cho_

Harrys Herz machte einen Sprung, wie wenn er eine Treppenstufe verpasst hätte. Er setzte sich aufs Bett und schlief in Gedanken versunken ein.

Am nächsten Morgen saß Harry am Tisch und aß sein Brötchen mit Spiegelei. Er dachte wieder an Cho, aber Onkel Vernons Stimme durchbrach seine Gedanken.

„Wer kann denn schon sein, wir erwarten doch heute niemand."schnarrte Vernon und ging zur Tür. „ Ist Harry da?"„Wir kennen keinen Harry..."

**Die Weasleys**

Harry erkannte die Stimme die gesprochen hatte und rannte zur Tür. Die sechs Weasleys standen da und Vernon sah Harry mit funkelnden Augen an. „Hi Harry kommst du mit zu uns?"„Na klar."Sie gingen in das kleine Haus neben an. „Ist in Wahrheit viel größer als von außen, weil Dad es mit einem Vergrößerungszauber belegt hat."meldete sich Bill.

7


End file.
